Crossing The Red Line
by Angels Messenger
Summary: "I take you to be my one and only, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."
1. Chapter 1

((A/N:Yes, to those people who had read my story I have edited it… So I am back and I will try to update more often but I have school so it might take more time :D ))

It was one of those days...

Where the sun was shining at its highest where the sky was bright blue and no clouds to block the sky, you would think that on such a day someone would be outside skipping through the trees and smelling the flowers. But, no just like any other teenager in this century would do on a Monday Morning she stuck in her house and was on the new social website that almost everyone in the world had… Face book chatting with her friends.

She was so addicted to this site… She was one of those people who loved to know what was going on in people's lives... 'face snooping' was the term that people called it she loved to play games, look at people's pictures and at every body's wall. You'd think she had no life but she would say that face book was her life.

I mean what wasn't to love about this website play games, accept friends, and chat with people you haven't seen in a while…?

_"Hey Amihan! What's up?"_

She jumped not expecting a new person to talk to her but then smiled as she wrote back on her keyboard.

Amihan was a Japanese-Filipino female who had long messy black hair that reach down to her waist she had big innocent puppy-eyed chocolate brown eyes which she would cover them with her thick frame black and lightly tan skin. Her height was around 5'4 to 5'5.

The conversation grew endless until her eyes started to burn by the bright light of the computer saying her goodbyes and she turn off the computer Amihan walked down stairs to grab something to eat. She lived in an average size house She wasn't rich or poor she was in the middle, both her parents worked at a small café in Tokyo, Japan it was where they first met, had their first kiss and where the food came from on their wedding day.

Amihan's mother was Filipino while her dad was Japanese her mother was 21 a young foreign language teacher when they first met she bumped into her dad at the grand re-opening of the café and her dad who was the clumsy waiter on his first day on the job dropped a 10 pound chocolate-cheese cake on her head and spilled red wine all over her dress "it was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done…" Amihan's dad would say and laugh.

They fell in love and they were never apart from each other… But when her dad proposed to her mom their parents did not agree to their love due to… _Racial matters _and both Amihan's parents decided to elope in Taiwan and hide out there for a while in their aunt's and uncle's house, but when they came back to Japan Amihan's grandparents found out and they weren't too happy about what they had done…

When Amihan was born her mother wanted her to have the name Amihan which meant "_cool northeast wind_" it was also the name of one of her mother's favourite folk tale stories when she was little, her father gave her the middle name _"Megumi"_ because in his eyes she was the blessed child. Due to her parents backgrounds Amihan's full name is… _"Amihan Megumi Santos Kobayashi"_

She walked to her kitchen to see that nobody there which was strange because the kitchen was the only place she would see her parents in it all day. It was their favorite place in the house... Confused until Amihan saw a bright yellow note stuck to the fridge she grabbed it with the note saying…

_"Dear Amihan,_

_If you read this your late for school... You spend to much time on that computer! But anyway..._

_Your father and I are working late at the café also we have someone coming over there as well… _

_Some one very special so come by the café at 5:00 P.M PLEASE DO NOT BE LATE!_

_Love, Nanay"_ (Mother in Tagalog)

_-P.S Please don't forget to bring your medication! I don't want you to suffer like _

_Last time… Mahal Kita! Aishiteru! (I love you!)_

In order for Amihan to learn both her parents' languages they would talk to her in their tongue but they would mostly speak Japanese. In result of this Amihan spoke fluent Japanese, 80% Tagalog and 72% English due to her mother's second language.

Amihan stared at the clock it was 7:35 her eyes widen "...Oh no! I better get dressed!" It usually took her a 40 minute walk to get school. She rushed back to her room pulling her school uniform which was a green skirt with a cream coloured cardigan sweater, white collared shirt under and a red ribbon around it. Amihan quickly stuffed her books in her back and ran out the door as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah this is a boring chapter… After my writers block for so long :( I'm sorry ****L BUT IT WILL GET INTRESTING SOON! :D and if you notice the anime characters from other animes I put that there for some humor :D So yeah I don't own OHSHC and Please excuse the spelling and grammar :(**

"Hinamori, Ami?"

"Here!"

"Hiwatari Kai?"

"Here…"

"Yamato Kira?"

"Present…"

"Kobayashi Amihan?"

"…."

"Kobayashi Amihan!"

"…."

The teacher sighed looking at the only empty desk in the middle of the room "Kobayashi san's late…._Again…._" She thought looking down at her attendance about to write.

"Well that means I-"

**_"Wait! Wait! Nara-sensei! I'm here! I'm here!"_**

The teacher look up from her sheet to see Amihan's face light pink her breath was heavy and her hair was tangled and messy. Amihan could hear the class snicker at her appearance walking towards her teacher Amihan bowed to her and reached to her seat quietly.

"Playing on the computer again, Kobayashi-san?" Nara-sensei teased.

Amihan blushed in embarrassment and look at her desk as her sensei smirked. Everyone knew that Amihan was a compete computer nerd she was pretty popular with her class and with some of the teachers. Amihan rubbed her head nervously waiting for her teacher to say something else…

"Let's hope you also finished your homework from yesterday as well?"

Amihan nodded her head while reaching into her bag. "Er, yeah I did…" she got out her paper and gave it to her teacher "….Here…"

Nara-sensei smiled as she faced the blackboard. "Now on to our lesson, In Shakespeare play…. "

Amihan wasn't paying attention to her teacher's lesson she always wondered why she couldn't pay at least the slightest attention to her teachers lesson even though she would get 60-79% on most of her quizzes/tests/exams. But every time she wasn't interested in a topic her mind would wander into another world. She sighed and leaned her head on her left palm staring at her teacher making it look like she was paying attention… Until...

"Psh! Amihan!"

"Huh?" She looked around to see who was calling her.

"Class is over and your still here? Come on… It's gym period!"

"Oh Right…" Amihan quickly packed her stuff and run to her next class.

* * *

Gym period was one of Amihan's strengths she was the 'hands-on' type than to read and write she was pretty athletic and played sports such as Soccer and volleyball she had good body coordination so she was hardly clumsy but when it came to agility she lacked in and cardio due to her asthma. Amihan's class were playing volleyball as everyone partnered up with each other Amihan instantly ran towards her friend Suzu.

Suzu a half Japanese half English had long brown hair that was braided with small bright blue eyes she immigrated from England 2 years ago and wasn't fluent to Japanese yet but due to Amihan who was taught English by her mother understood most of what she was saying to her and they instantly clicked together.

_"Hey Amihan! I heard your parents are trying to get you into Ouran!"_

_"…Ouran? You mean that famous school for the rich? Suzu-san, where did you hear that from?"_

_"I overheard our principal talking about scholarships and he mentioned your family trying out for one… "_

Amihan chuckled at the thought. _"Me? In Ouran? I hardly have the grades for that…"_

Suzu laughed. _"Maybe if you actually paid attention you grades would be higher than… 60 or 70… But I think that you would get an Athletic Scholarship… You know if your asthma doesn't react again…"_

Amihan sadly smiled. _"… I guess…"_

Suzu patted Amihan's back_ "…Well if you do go to Ouran I hope you the best of luck!"_

_"Please Suzu! That's a million to one!"_

Suzu smirked. _"Well maybe your one in a million…."_

* * *

Later…

Amihan stopped at the café while holding the door handle she was hesitating to open the door, she worried about her parent's "surprise" she wasn't really enthusiastic about what her parents were really going to say. Walking inside the cafe Amihan put her bag under the counter where the cash register was looked around and called out...

"Hey Nanay! I'm here…"

"Oh, good just on time! We have a guest here!" She heard her mother shout from the other room.

Amihan nodded slightly "O-Okay…" Slowly walking in not knowing what to expect she went to the backroom only to see her mother and father sitting around the coffee table with a man who had dirty blond hair with light brown eyes who looked around his early 40s he wore a light cream suit with a purple tie and a white collar shirt under he looked like a business man or a lawyer. He gave Amihan a small smile as he walked up to her…

"Hello, you must be Amihan?"

Amihan nodded still staring at the strange man who stood before he grinned.

"My name is Yuzuru Suoh and I am superintendent of Ouran Acedamy…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I know I haven't been writing in a while I'm so sorry :( but I'll try to write more this summer :) Yes, Yes there's not many host club characters yet... I'M SORRY FOR YOUR DISAPPOINTMENT D: I promise next chapter T^T**

**Anyway I do not own Ouran High school host club... Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors...**

* * *

"Excited about your first day at Ouran, Amihan?"

"..."

She didn't look at her mother at all as she swirled her cereal around with her spoon. Amihan was disappointed that her parents had transferred her to Ouran without her consent. When Suzu told her about the transfer Amihan didn't take the news too seriously besides her grades were average and she felt for sure that she would never had done anything too spectacular to impress people of that statues. But in her mind she replayed the conversation from yesterday.

_"Your grades may not be the best Ms. Kobayashi... But you have very good athletics! You have shown record breaking results of athleticism in your school and possibly rank very well in this region! All you need is some motivation and...The school will pay for your medical treatment, you represent something that is a perfect match in Ouran... So will you accept?" _

_Before Amihan's mouth could open her mother stepped in and took control of the situation. "Yes! We would love to have our daughter be a student at your school Mr. Souh... Thank you."_

_"Great! You begin your studies tomorrow!"_

* * *

"Oh, come on Amihan stop mopping! This is a very good opportunity for you!"

Her fist tighten as she glared at her mother, she could feel her anger rise heating her face by the minute when she hears her mother talk on about Ouran not realizing her feelings and not realizing what she wanted. She could feel hot tears rushing down her face. Amihan took deep breaths trying to calm herself down she opened her mouth as the words slipped out.

"...But I don't want to go..."

Her mother spun around shock at her daughter's responds. "What? Amihan.. But this is a good-"

"Opportunity! I know! But mom I was happy at my other school! I don't understand why you couldn't ask me if I wanted to go to Ouran before you transferred me over!"

"It was for your own good Amihan!" Her mother sighed with exaggeration. "I knew you would say No-"

"SO YOU SHOULD RESPECT MY ANSWER AND DEAL WITH IT MOM I-!"

"Amihan! Don't yell at your mother." Amihan's father calmly said.

Amihan spun around staring at her father. "B-But dad-"

"Your mother and I know what were doing... This is for your own good and besides you have so many beautiful qualities that people will love about you, yes I know you'll miss your old school... But you'll love this school as well..."

Amihan sighed she could never win an argument with her father. He always soothe her with his calming words that would make her forget that she was even angry at all. "Yes, father."

Amihan's father smiled. "Good now eat your breakfast."

* * *

"Okay, here we are..."

Amihan's eyes gazed in wonder as she saw the school it was Barbie's pink dream castle but in a life size form. it was nothing like her old school there was no trash and Cherry blossom trees and green grass grew everywhere the sight of the school was breathless.

Amihan was in a trance until her mother came and hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before... sweetheart, but-"

Amihan smiled. "I.. I know mom...Besides I can get used to this school!"

"Good. Now your scholarship doesn't cover the cost for you uniform so you won't get your uniform anytime soon... Here's your schedule and a map of the school..." Amihan's mother kissed her on the forehead "Good luck..." she said as she walked back to the car.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

Amihan gave her a small smile. _"Mahal Kita..."_

Her mother smiled. "I love you too,_ Ganbatte kudasai_... (Good luck)"

Once Amihan's mother left she sighed. "Well I better make the best of being in this school..." Before she could make one more step.

_"Kya~! Its Tamaki-sempai!"_

Amihan jumped as she heard shrieking girls running towards her. Amihan ducked for cover hoping she wasn't going to be trampled. Once they left Amihan quickly got up and dusted herself off.

"What was that about?"


End file.
